


Cuando te vi mirandome

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confusion, Fallo de hechizo, Flexion de genero, M/M, Pelusa y Humor, Romance Eventual, Universo Alterno - Divergencia Canon, Universo Alterno - Dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: fics de XxDreamPuzzlexX y tengo su permiso en traducirloYugi se congeló ante los ojos dorados que lo miraban, su mano apretando fuertemente su bastón. Esta cosa, esta criatura, estaba más allá de su imaginación más salvaje.¿Por qué tendría que enojarse por un estúpido insulto?Títulos alternativos: El lugar donde me encontró esta cosa extraña / La criatura que se confaburó por mí
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Cosa extraña

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Saw You Stare At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117989) by [IRA_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes). 



> ics de XxDreamPuzzlexX, tengo su permiso para traducirlo
> 
> Nombre en ingles: When I Saw You Stare At Me
> 
> Nombre en español: Cuando te vi mirandome
> 
> nota de XxDreamPuzzlexX:
> 
> Para puzzlemon (https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlemon)
> 
> Yayayaya, tengo que agradecerle a puzzlemon por esta maravillosa idea que ahora se ha puesto en práctica. ¡La historia fue inspirada por su dibujo que era Slifer! Atem y yo no pudimos resistirnos, así que aquí está tu fic, ¡espero que les guste!

-¡Odio a todos, odio esa clase! ¡Odio todo lo que hay allí!- Yugi se quejó mientras pisoteaba el bosque, la hierba crujía bajo sus duros pasos y por la fuerza de sus botas. Miren, se burlaban de Yugi en los campos de entrenamiento para magos por su cuerpo delgado y pequeño y sus rasgos femeninos, como si esos tipos tuvieran también la mejor constitución. Movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, hizo que Yugi quisiera desollarlos vivos y destripar sus intestinos.

El golpe más bajo en el orgullo de Yugi fue lo que dijo un Caballero Guardián Celta -¡No puedes matar a un dragón con ese tamaño endeble! ¿Y qué pasa con la esclavitud?-

Yugi estaba completamente enojado porque golpeó al chico en la cara y casi lo envió al reino de las sombras, aunque el maestro lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo que provocó que Yugi soltara un resoplido frustrado y se alejara como resultado. Un crujido masivo de energía oscura lo dejó, haciendo que sus compañeros caballeros se dispersaran, estremeciéndose ante la gran cantidad de poder que emitía el pequeño muchacho.

En este momento, actualmente en medio de árboles altos, arbustos salvajes y pastos que serpenteaban y se curvaban como un laberinto, Yugi estaba furioso, con los dientes apretados con furia desenfrenada, los ojos brillando con una lavanda oscura.

-Les mostraré, les mostraré que puedo matar a un dragón- Gruñó, apretando los puños alrededor de su bastón, que tenía 4 metros de largo y tenía cierres de metal, con un extremo curvo que tenía una gema en el centro que brillaba verde agua.

Yugi llevaba un conjunto de cuero todo en uno que abrazaba su forma, hebillas y cinturones que lo adornaban desde los tobillos hasta el cuello, había anillos circulares en el medio de su traje que sostenían los cinturones que rodeaban su atuendo. Esto fue lo que hizo a Yugi diferente de otros magos y caballeros, era la encarnación del caos y la destrucción, capaz de provocar muertes si así lo deseaba. Era el mago del caos negro y, sin embargo, no actuó violentamente aunque fuera provocado. Solo que ya había tenido suficiente de las burlas y decidió probar que también podía matar a un dragón.

Yugi respiró hondo, su cabello violeta y su flequillo rubio, acariciado por el viento mientras seguía caminando, respirando con calma para no perder el control de sus poderes. Era un mal efecto para él si alguna vez perdía el control ya que lo volvería loco.

El mago abrió los ojos y suspiró, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció _“Ahora... ¿dónde encuentro este dragón?”_ el pensó.

Sus ojos color lavanda recorrieron el área, observando las áreas sospechosas que un dragón pudiera esconderse, tratando de sentir cualquier cosa que estuviera apagado. Cuando no encontró nada, Yugi estuvo a punto de renunciar a este intento inútil.

 _“A la mierda, no hay tal cosa como dragones, en esta área. ¿Por qué salí con una burla tan simple? No soy así”_ Yugi trató de razonar consigo mismo, sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

Se dio la vuelta y parpadeó. Difícil. Había una cueva no muy lejos de él. Era ancho y enorme, circular, como unas fauces listas para devorar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, la cueva tenía rocas irregulares aquí y allá. Yugi entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver qué había dentro de la oscuridad. Se estaba... moviéndose?

Yugi hizo un ruido, sus talones giraron hacia la dirección inicial de la cueva, sintiendo un extraño tirón, arrullando y llamándolo, tratando de hipnotizarlo, fue tanto estimulante como aterrador para el mago cuando el agarre de su bastón se apretó. sus ojos se estrecharon más cuando pisó la superficie rocosa de la cueva irregular _“Me pregunto qué se estaba moviendo aquí. ¿Seguramente una cueva como esta es para viajeros o algo así?”_

Yugi entró, sus botas chasquearon con cada paso que dio, la vibración sonora alrededor del espacio, el sonido de guijarros al agarrar y golpear el piso de piedra le puso la piel de gallina. Eso fue espeluznante.

Cuando no hubo movimiento en la oscuridad, Yugi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-Solo estoy imaginando cosas. No hay nada aquí- Yugi habló en voz alta, dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Golpeteo

El corazón de Yugi se detuvo, congeló sus movimientos cuando algo parecido a un ruido sordo se dio a conocer, sus ojos se posaron en la figura en movimiento, su mano se apretó en su bastón, el sudor frío se acumuló en sus sienes mientras miraba los ojos dorados que lo miraban. Y luego, lentamente, muy lentamente, comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- La mente de Yugi gritaba, la alarma en su cabeza sonando pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado, no podía respirar, solo seguía mirando los ojos que revelaban lentamente una cara bronceada, luego un cuello humano negro y el torso central, y por último, las alas rojas y la cola que brillaban a la luz del sol. Los ojos de Yugi se centraron en la brillante gema ovalada en la frente de la criatura, luego en el flequillo dorado y el cabello de color carmesí con forma de rama de arce.

Yugi hizo lo único que podía hacer en este momento. Él entró en pánico... y gritó, ruidosamente.

-¡¡¡OH DIOS MÍO!!!-

La criatura a su vez dejó escapar un chillido y cubrió sus orejas puntiagudas rojas con sus manos igualmente talonadas, que también eran extrañamente de color rojo. El hombre o, o lo que sea que lo miraba, lo miró con sorpresa y curiosidad, también con leve ofensa ante la voz de este extraño. ¡Qué ruidoso era esta cosa de servidumbre!

Yugi señaló temblorosamente con un dedo enguantado de cuero a la criatura, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos por el terror, su pánico claramente en su rostro mucho más pálido. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡T-TU……ERES UN…- Tartamudeaba.

La criatura dejó escapar un pequeño arrullo de curiosidad, sus orejas temblaban y sus ojos dorados se movían de un lado a otro ante la forma de pánico de Yugi. Esta criatura estaba examinando a Yugi, tan curioso que comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él, a cuatro patas, inclinando la cabeza de una manera bastante linda mientras se deslizaba hacia Yugi vacilante, elegante, larga y roja cola arrastrándose detrás de el. La criatura vaciló y parpadeó, olisqueando a Yugi y luego diciendo algo que Yugi no sabía, ya que hablaba en un idioma muerto hace mucho tiempo que Yugi no estudió.

Yugi apuntó con su bastón a la criatura, el hombre dejó escapar un silbido, las pupilas se convirtieron en rendijas mientras retrocedía ligeramente, su cola estaba lista para atacar. Parecía como si estuviera diciendo: "¡No te atrevas!". La criatura dejó escapar un silbido de advertencia, retrocediendo más cuando Yugi levantó un poco más su bastón.

Podía escuchar la sangre correr por sus venas y ensordecer su oído, aunque Yugi todavía estaba en su sano juicio, se confundió sobre por qué esta criatura no lo atacó a la vista. ¿Era diferente de otros dragones? ¿O estaba esperando una oportunidad para atacar? Yugi parpadeó, probando el agua para la reacción de la criatura. Lentamente guardó su bastón, la expresión de la criatura se aflojó lentamente y su forma ya no parecía tensa, Yugi volvió a colocar el bastón en su cuerpo y tuvo la misma reacción que antes, un silbido amenazante.

Cuando Yugi finalmente tuvo suficiente, entrelazó sus manos e hizo desaparecer su bastón, haciendo que la criatura se relajara por completo, sus pupilas cortadas se dilataran y una vez más mostraba su curiosidad, aunque había cansancio en esos ojos dorados. El mitad hombre mitad dragón una vez más se acercó a Yugi, esta vez más despacio, con las alas bien colocadas a su lado.

Yugi se mordió los labios, el corazón latía increíblemente rápido mientras miraba a esta extraña criatura. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por calmarse, finalmente pudo hablar de nuevo. -¿Quién... quién eres tú?- Él susurró.

La criatura inclinó la cabeza, sin entender el idioma. Hizo clic en su lengua, el músculo bífido se deslizó ligeramente de su boca mientras intentaba hablar. No podía entender el lenguaje humano, pero tenía el significado de lo que Yugi estaba diciendo, con esos ojos violetas que cuestionaban.

Los ojos de Yugi se centraron en el apéndice de aspecto extraño, reprimiendo la necesidad de temblar ante la imagen perturbadora, pero al mismo tiempo que también era espeluznantemente buena. Sacudió la cabeza, sin captar lo que la criatura decía. Que esperabas ¡El no podía entender el lenguaje dragónico para todo el trabajo de su magia! ¡rayos! ¡Apenas entendía lo que otras personas decían!

Derrotado, los hombros de Yugi se desplomaron mientras golpeaba una mano a un lado de su cara, la criatura saltaba levemente y miraba preocupado al muchacho vestido de cuero. El mago del caos dejó escapar un profundo suspiro por la nariz y habló, completamente avergonzado -No sé el lenguaje dragónico... lo siento...- se quejó.

La criatura arrulló en cuestión. De repente, Yugi sintió que algo le estaba apretando la cabeza, sacudiéndose ante la sensación de que la magia extranjera tocara la parte sensible de su magia. Se encogió ante la sensación e intentó alejarse, pero lo extraño fue persistente e hizo romper las barreras de Yugi, exponiéndolo mientras deambulaba por su mente y revelaba sus secretos

“¡Detente! Estás invadiendo mi mente! ¡Para!” Yugi le gritó a la magia en su cabeza.

La cosa extraña se detuvo y luego acarició la mente de Yugi nuevamente, como si tratara de disculparse por la angustia que causó, tan rápido como estaba allí, salió tan rápido, haciendo que Yugi reconstruyera sus paredes y se relajara.

Miró a la criatura con dureza y pensativa, ojos calculadores -Eres extraño- bromeó, frunciendo el ceño ante la criatura. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

La criatura inclinó su cabeza e hizo un sonido de mezcla de un coo y un silbido, su cola golpeando con evidente impaciencia.

Yugi dejó escapar otra risa nerviosa. -Me arrepentiré de enseñarte lenguaje humano, ¿no?- Susurró, sus ojos sosteniendo el horror que podían contener.

La criatura solo podía parpadear.

Yugi lamentaría sus decisiones más tarde.


	2. contraproducente

-Tienes que deletrear la 'h' como 'aytch'- dijo Yugi mientras garabateaba en el suelo blando con un palo, la criatura a su lado, escuchando atentamente.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Yugi se encontró con la extraña criatura a la que llamó "Yami". Era amistoso y lo suficientemente curioso, capaz de aprender rápido y comprender lo que estaba haciendo, incluso caminar sobre dos piernas también, lo que impresionó a Yugi. Al menos ya no tenía que sufrir tanto, su único propósito de ir al bosque fue olvidado y arrojado por la ventana imaginaria de su mente.

Sin embargo, había un problema, un dilema que hizo que Yugi quisiera arrancarse el pelo y sacarse los ojos. Yami no podía hablar correctamente el lenguaje humano.

-Shhhh?- Yami imitó, el sonido salió en un siseo -¿Estoy zaciendo su derchaa?- El sonido fue áspero y duro. Yami entrecerró los ojos, su curiosidad y determinación brillaban en sus iris de color dorado (hizo que Yugi quisiera estrangularlo; nadie debería estar dotado de ese tipo de determinación. Era tan injusto)

Los hombros de Yugi se desplomaron, gimiendo de derrota mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, con los ojos cerrados -¡Oh, por el amor de todo Ra! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo total y completamente! ¡Eres inútil con el lenguaje humano, Yami!- Él gimió, frotándose la cara con frustración.

Dos meses. ¡Dos meses enteros de enseñarle a Yami el lenguaje humano y todavía no podía pronunciarlo correctamente! Yugi quería golpearse la cabeza con algo. Preferiblemente una roca. Sí, eso sonó genial. Yugi gimió de nuevo.

Las cejas de Yami se fruncieron mientras se paraba sobre sus dos pies y se arrastraba junto a Yugi, sentándose a su lado y levantando sus manos con garras para descansarlas sobre el hombro ancho del Mago del Caos Negro.

-Sssssiiento...- Yami murmuró su disculpa, sintiéndose triste y avergonzado de no poder complacer a su invitado humano con sus palabras de la lengua humana.

Yugi respiró hondo -Está bien, aprendes bastante rápido para un dragón sobre el lenguaje humano. Estoy impresionado...-" _y decepcionado porque no puedes pronunciar correctamente”_ dijo, guardando el último pensamiento para sí mismo, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir las palabras equivocadas.

-Okayyy!- Yami chilló, sonriendo, con sus afilados dientes caninos brillando de un blanco perlado, hizo que Yugi se quedara ciego ante el puro brillo de ellos. ¿Cómo hacia Yami… no importa, preferiría no preguntar.

Yugi sintió caer la mano sobre su hombro y el mitad hombre mitad dragón se escabulló de él para descansar sobre la roca, su cola envolvió la base mientras observaba a Yugi.

El mago dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se levantó, quitando el polvo imaginario que se aferraba a su atuendo de cuero. Agarró su bastón que descansaba cerca y se volvió hacia Yami, su tono plano y su rostro ilegible -Está bien si no hablas nuestro idioma. No quiero forzarte en algo que realmente tienes dificultades para hacer. Solo vuelve a hablar en tu idioma. Ya me entiendes con eso es suficiente- Informó, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cueva, su mente zumbaba y giraba con las innumerables voces en su cabeza.

Yugi perdió la expresión de dolor que cruzó la cara de Yami, mientras el abría la boca –yo…-

Yugi se había ido.

La cola de Yami se tensó alrededor de la roca, su expresión aún congelada en esa expresión herida.

¿Qué hizo mal él? ¿Fue culpa suya que Yugi se fuera? ¿Estaba tan disgustado con el discurso de Yami que simplemente se fue con esas palabras hirientes? Por mucho que Yugi fuera encantador, tenía una lengua afilada que podía azotar y herir el corazón de cualquiera si así lo deseaba.

Ese fue el caso del medio dragón, que gimió y se acurrucó en la roca, haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar debilidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _“¿Qué hice mal?”_ pensó Yami

El sol afuera brillaba intensamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía el dragón y continuando con su alegre brillo.

* * *

Yugi regresó a la escuela a la que fue, con expresión melancólica y amarga, mientras trataba de calmarse antes de explotar. Su mente estaba hablando sobre las posibilidades de aprender un hechizo que podría hacerle entender el lenguaje dragónico, haciendo que Yugi quisiera abofetearse y gritarse a sí mismo.

 _“¡Oh vamos! ¡No estés pensando en esto ahora!”_ grito internamente, luchando contra una voz presumida que respondió sarcásticamente. _“Aunque sabes que quieres hacerlo. Vamos, ¿qué daño haría?”_

La expresión de Yugi se agrió “ _Gracias, pero no gracias, prefiero no involucrarme con la magia prohibida. Sabes que el lenguaje dragónico es exclusivamente para dragones y si alguna vez intento hacerlo, enfrentaré las consecuencias”_

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron, deteniéndose en su camino y palmeando la cara, reprimiendo la necesidad de reírse histéricamente, al menos todos podrían pensar que se había vuelto loco “ _Me estoy volviendo loco... Dioses, debería comprobarme con la magia de los elfos místicos, sí, realmente debería”_

Yugi respiró hondo y siguió caminando, sin detenerse ni una sola vez mientras sus botas tocaban el piso de la academia.

Estaba pensando en algo estúpido, probablemente más tarde...

-¡Yug! ¿Dónde has estado?- Una voz familiar gritó, haciendo que Yugi se girara y viera a un caballero que estaba vestido con una armadura de espadachín de fuego, con una sonrisa tonta pegada en su rostro. Yugi sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¡Joey! ¡Qué agradable de tu parte estar aquí! ¿Cómo fue la misión?-

Joey se encogió de hombros -Fue bueno, supongo, aunque fue aburrido ya que no estuviste incluido en la misión. Ojalá estuvieras allí con nosotros en la misión especial, amigo- Él dijo.

Yugi se rio entre dientes -Sabes por qué no quieren liberarme, Joey. Dicen que soy demasiado volátil- rodó los ojos -Volátil mi trasero, dioses, ellos son los volátiles. Puedo controlar mi magia, ¿sabes?- Él resopló.

Joey se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, revolviendo el cabello de Yugi por el cual el más joven protestó, pero en el mejor de los casos fue desganado -Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Realmente serías un gran caballero, Yugi- sonrió con cariño -Además, la pandilla irá a mi casa más tarde. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-

Yugi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, obligando a su rostro a iluminarse cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía asuntos que atender, preferiblemente un cierto dragón -Oh, ahhh... ¡Me encantaría! Pero tengo un lugar al que ir más tarde, me han ordenado que haga algo, ¿tal vez la próxima vez?- Preguntó, rezando para que Joey no viera a través de la mentira.

Joey parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos para ver si Yugi estaba mintiendo. El mago del caos no mostraba nada, manteniendo su inocente parpadeo y sonrisa, cuando el hombro de Joey se desplomó y asintió, haciendo un mohín -Hombre Yug, ¿estás realmente ocupado ahora, no? ¡Muy bien! ¡Hasta pronto!- Él sonrió.

Yugi se echó a reír -¡Por supuesto Joey! ¡Te enviaré un mensaje a través de las palomas!- dijo mientras volvía a las puertas de la academia, escuchando el deber de Joey

-¡Adiós Yugi! ¡Nos vemos!-

Odiaba mentir, y realmente quería golpearse contra el concreto... Tal vez podría hacer eso más tarde...

* * *

Yami se sentó afuera, disfrutando del sol moribundo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo flácido, respirando con dificultad mientras las palabras de Yugi giraban en su mente. No podía sacarlos de su cabeza, molesto como una abeja.

Yami apretó los dientes y siseó, abriendo los ojos con frustración mientras se rascaba la cabeza, queriendo rasgarse por dentro y por fuera. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, las palabras de Yugi lo afectaban tanto? Yugi no era más que un simple mago en sus ojos, pero lo enfurecía por lo atraído que estaba por el muchacho como un imán. Había algo en Yugi que simplemente tiraba de las cuerdas de Yami y lo hacía perder la cordura. Yami quería gritar una maldición en su lengua materna.

Estaba considerando morderse si Yugi no aparecía entre los arbustos, pasos tranquilos y fluidos con gracia que hicieron que Yami se animara y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos que pronto se pusieron tristes, retrasando el saludo del otro muchacho con el lenguaje humano que había aprendido. No quería ofender a Yugi. No en su vida.

Yugi salió entre los arbustos, rodeado de árboles, luciendo bastante aturdido pero aparentemente determinado en su misión. Respiró hondo, obligando a sus ojos a mirar a los dorados e intentó mostrar una sonrisa, diciendo que no hacía daño. Yami no se relajó y se puso rígido, sus pies con garras cavaron en el suelo y sus garras se aferraron a su cabello con demasiada fuerza, la punta de su cola erguida.

-¿Y..Y-Yugiii?- Yami comenzó y luego cerró la boca cuando Yugi levantó una mano, haciendo que el dragón retrocediera un poco, se tensó aún más. Yugi se dio cuenta y rápidamente dejó caer su mano mientras daba un paso adelante. Yami dio un paso atrás.

-Oye, está bien. No tengo intención de hacerte daño- Se calmó, haciendo que Yami se animara y lo mirara antes de mover los ojos hacia abajo y rascar el suelo.

-Pero....-

-Yami, no estoy enojado contigo. Quizás decepcionado, pero no enojado ni ofendido. Sé que te cuesta aprender nuestro idioma, así que te detuve- hizo una pausa y se rio, con los ojos violetas con una mirada que no se pudo descifrar. Diversión o tristeza, Yami no pudo descifrar. Pero disfrutó de la risa que hizo Yugi y asintió en su lugar, frunciendo las cejas mientras mantenía la boca cerrada.

Yugi continuó. -Pido disculpas si te lastimé antes y corrí a quién sabe dónde, preferiblemente en mi escuela, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar cómo puedo entenderte en tu lengua materna sin tener que cambiar de un lado a otro. Y bueno, yo ¿supongo que lo tengo?- Eso terminó como una pregunta.

Yami se animó e inclinó la cabeza, la joya de su frente brillaba, mientras sus ojos cuestionaban al mago del caos frente a él, su forma aún estaba tensa pero su cola se había caído y se enroscaba sobre sí mismo como un gesto reconfortante. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Yugi?

Yugi recibió el mensaje y se echó a reír, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y girando el bastón en su mano, los ojos con una mirada aturdida mientras bajaba el viaje al carril de los recuerdos -Pensé que debería hacer un hechizo que pueda hacerme entender. En mi camino de regreso a la academia, debatí y discutí conmigo mismo si debía hacerlo o no... Al final ganó mi otra voz, así que piensa de esto como una compensación por darte un mal momento. ¿Suena justo? –

Yami inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente, la cola se curvó contra él un poco más mientras hacía un ruido entre un gruñido y un confundido “¿eh?” Este humano era más que confuso, pero las palabras de Yugi se metieron profundamente en la mente de Yami y no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir a la dulce tentación.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Yugi lentamente, su forma se aflojó gradualmente a medida que su cola se desenrollaba de su forma y se enroscó en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Yugi sonrió y giró su bastón sobre su mano izquierda, con la mano derecha colocada frente a él cerca de su pecho mientras hacía algunas señales con las manos y cantaba mientras hacía los gestos. El tatuaje debajo de sus ojos y labios comenzó a brillar de un azul brillante, su cabello estaba azotado por un viento invisible.

Yami vio todo esto suceder con fascinación, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y con la mandíbula abierta mientras veía a Yugi rodearse de un círculo negro de luz, mientras el mago cerraba los ojos, el brillo azul eléctrico en sus mejillas contrastaba con el anillo negro que rodeaba y salió del mago.

-Cor meum mi magica, et omne alimentorum fibra substantia mea. Dona mihi hanc potestatem, ut inteligente, ultimum lingua tempore mortua est humana lingua et mente. Ego quaeritur te ad magica, quae venis fluit in esse, eaque, ut det inteligente, ut ex lingua dracones! Dimittere te!- Yugi cantó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, brillando con un azul brillante mientras se levantaba del suelo. La magia a su alrededor tronó y se retorció como un tornado antes de lanzarse hacia Yami, lo que hizo que el dragón chillara.

(Mi corazón, mi magia, y cada fibra de mi. Dame también este poder, a fin de comprender, al final de la lengua, y la lengua del tiempo de los muertos, es la mente humana. Yo te pido a la magia, que fluye llegado a ser, y cómo, nos enseña que la lengua de los dragones! Dejdme!!)

Yami, involuntariamente, estableció un campo de fuerza en su sorpresa y conmoción, lo que provocó que el hechizo que Yugi estaba realizando fallara en su lanzador. La magia oscura rebotó en el escudo con un fuerte 'ZAAPPP', rebotando en Yugi que permanecía inconsciente e indefenso en su hechizo.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron y gritó de terror cuando la magia de Yugi cubrió al mago del caos en su abrazo. Un grito confuso de Yugi hizo que Atem entrara en pánico y bajara el campo de fuerza que había establecido, corriendo hacia el mago que todavía estaba cubierto en las mortajas de la oscuridad. “¡Yugi! ¡¡No!!” Yami grito, tratando de alcanzar a Yugi, pero descubrió que no podía.

La magia continuó girando, y dentro de Yugi se retorcía en el aire, con el pecho agitado y jadeando por aire. Los ojos bien abiertos, el brillo blanco azulado en ellos no se desvanecía mientras su cuerpo hacía una transición y se enroscaba de la sensación extremadamente extraña y dolorosa que se arrastraba alrededor de su cuerpo. Y jugando con sus sentidos.

Con un grito final, la magia que Yugi hizo se dispersó, mientras ordenaba la oscuridad casi demasiado tarde. El mago del caos cayó al suelo con un sólido 'golpe', desmayado por el disparo de su magia.

Yami inmediatamente corrió al lado de Yugi y se detuvo, parpadeando al ver la forma de Yugi. ¿Quién... quién era...?

Yami, vacilante, se arrastró hacia el ahora... traje de cuero... ¿mujer? ¿Quién estaba acostada de lado? Tiene el pelo largo que le pasaba la cintura, la parte superior del cabello erguido como una estrella de mar. Yami parpadeó y olisqueó, frunciendo la nariz y saltando hacia atrás ante la gran cantidad de magia que todavía está fresca como hojas de hierba recién cortadas.

La mujer se agitó y gimió de dolor, lo que le pareció extraño a Yami ya que esa voz era tan... tan familiar. El corazón de Yami se aceleró cuando la revelación lo golpeó y lo consideró sin palabras, retrocediendo lentamente mientras la mujer ahora se sentaba y se aferraba a su cabeza, gimiendo en protesta.

-Ow, mi cabeza- Yugi gimió, sintiendo la presión presionando contra su cabeza dolorosamente. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó mirando a Yami, quien una vez más estaba tenso y miraba la forma de Yugi. Su ceño se profundizó -¿Qué pasa Yami?-

Yugi se sacudió sorprendido por su voz, con los ojos muy abiertos al tamaño de los platillos. ¿Era esa su voz? Espera, no, no podría ser... ¿por qué sonaba como una chica? ¿Qué había salido mal?

Yami se sobresaltó y se escondió detrás de una roca alta, asomó un ojo y señaló la forma de Yugi de manera vacilante. Yugi no esperó el gesto de Yami e inmediatamente se controló a sí mismo por daños, solo para sufrir un ataque al corazón por lo que acababa de ver, lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y Yami chilló alarmado.

Mierda! ¡No, no, no! ¡No debería ser así! ¿Qué había salido mal con el hechizo?

Yugi ahora tiene pechos, aunque eran pequeños, todavía estaban allí, redondos y blanditos al tacto. Hizo una mueca y se examinó a sí mismo más allá, al ver que tenía curvas y sus muslos parecían un poco más gruesos. Podía sentir que no tenía equilibrio y sintió que algo le picaba en el cuello.

Su mano enguantada se arrastró sobre un hilo sedoso y lo atrapó, mientras lo ponía frente a su cara para examinar lo que le molestaba y le picaba en el cuello. Él palideció inmensamente cuando Yami estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, la curiosidad que tenía una vez más se dio a conocer.

Yugi se mordió la mejilla. Yami salió de su escondite.

3…2…1

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!- Yugi gritó cuando cayó sobre su trasero sintiendo dolor.

Yami gritó de miedo y regresó corriendo a su cueva, sumergiéndose dentro, sus alas protegiéndolo mientras temblaba al escuchar la nueva voz aguda de Yugi, que es una voz muy alta “¡Demasiado alto!” siseó inconscientemente en su lengua dragónica.

Sin embargo, Yugi no lo escuchó, porque estaba demasiado ocupado hiperventilando ante la revelación que cayó sobre él ... Y las consecuencias de su acción.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UNA CHICA!-

Yami chilló y se encogió más cuando sintió los ojos de Yugi sobre él. Oh, mierda! ¡Había terminado por eso! Echó un vistazo entre las grietas de sus alas y tragó saliva ante la implacable mirada de Yugi. El medio dragón tragó saliva y bajó las alas, parpadeando vacilante hacia Yugi y mordiéndose los labios. Se sorbió la nariz y reprimió el impulso de llorar.

El estado de Yugi permaneció inquebrantable. Su mano levantó el bastón y apretó el mango. Apretando los dientes.

-De todas las consecuencias... ¿por qué tenía que ser del género opuesto?-

Yami se encogió ante la horrible voz que usó Yugi.

Él estaba muerto. Y sería una muerte dolorosa.


	3. Capítulo 3 : Caos y Complicidad

Yami se encogió en la esquina cuando Yugi lo fulminó con la mirada, su mirada inquebrantable y sus dedos temblando. El mago del caos dejó escapar un gemido frustrado y sacudió la cabeza. -Yami, sal de esa esquina, no te lastimaré- el dijo.

Yami se puso rígida y luego lentamente, oh, muy lentamente, se acercó a Yugi, olisqueándolo y gimiendo -¡l-lo... lo siento!- Gimió en lengua humana, con lágrimas en el borde de su visión. ¡Oh mierda! Yami estaba a punto de llorar.

Yugi chilló y agitó los brazos, tratando de calmarlo -¡Yami, no! No fue tu culpa. ¡Debería ser yo quien lo lamente! No pensé que el hechizo me resultaría contraproducente...- murmuró y suspiró suavemente, frotando una de sus mejillas, ignorando la picazón en su cuello causado por el pelo largo -No te disculpes, ¿de acuerdo?- Se consoló y se arrodilló junto a la temblorosa forma del dragón, extendiendo la mano vacilante.

Yami se tensó y miró la mano que estaba extendida, inseguro antes de tomarla en su propia garra y presionarla contra sus labios en un beso suave, como una disculpa. Yugi sintió que el calor le subía por las mejillas ante el gesto, observando a Yami mientras ponía esa mano en sus propias mejillas de color caramelo y la acariciaba con los labios temblorosos. -Y-yo…- tartamudeó.

Yugi lo hizo callar y sonrió dulcemente, dejando que su pulgar frotara la piel de la mejilla de Yami, maravillado por la suavidad. Un dragón no debería tener una piel tan suave, eran ásperas y duras al tacto. Yugi sintió compasión formarse en su corazón.

Yami es un jovencito...

Se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza, mientras Yami acariciaba su mejilla con la mano de sus guantes de cuero. El medio dragón dejó escapar un jadeo y miró a Yugi con brillantes ojos dorados, hizo que el corazón del mago le doliera con anhelo, pero se obligó a sí mismo, se obligó a alejarse y revolvió el cabello de Yami, ignorando la sensación de aleteo dentro de él, mariposas soltándo dentro de su núcleo -Me tengo que ir, Yami... tengo que entrenar- hizo una mueca -A pesar de ser convertida en una chica, tristemente-

Yami parpadeó lentamente y asintió, alejándose y luego hablando, Yugi no se dio cuenta de que el dragón había hablado en su idioma. -"¿Puedo... al menos ponerte un hechizo mágico? ¿Solo para ver que estás a salvo?"- preguntó

Los ojos de Yugi estaban vidriosos, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Alguien debería estampar crédulos en la cara de Yugi -Sí, por supuesto- el murmuro.

Eso fue hace meses, y Yugi, dulce Yugi, que ahora se había convertido en mujer, todavía no podía comprender ni saber que Yami había hablado en la lengua dragónico. El mago estaba volviendo a la academia con el ceño fruncido.

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo femenino, es extraño, raro, y definitivamente no estaba cómodo con su atuendo de cuero, pero Yugi no tenía ropa extra que no fuera de cuero. En cambio, lo absorbió y continuó entrenando, ganándole miradas extrañas e interesadas cuando entró en la academia.

¿Por qué esta bella dama regresaba a la academia y se entrenaba? Seguramente una mujer menuda y delgada como esa no era para un guerrero.

Yugi puso los ojos en blanco y resopló cuando todos los caballeros lo miraron, boquiabiertos como peces. Se sintió cohibido -¿Hay algo en mi cara?- Él gruñó.

Todos los caballeros se sobresaltaron y volvieron a su entrenamiento, con los rostros enrojecidos mientras miraban a la mujer que se alejaba de sus terrenos hacia el área de magos.

-Hombre, ¿viste a esa chica? ¡Está buenísima!- Un caballero genzou dijo, corazones formándose detrás de las gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

-Lo sé, ¿qué tal si vamos a conversar con ella más tarde? ¿Tal vez ella venga con nosotros?- Un insecto caballero, Weevil, dijo con una risita fea. La mayoría de los caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo, pero algunos solo sacudieron la cabeza, respetando a la mujer vestida de cuero. No eran pedófilos de clase baja.

-Deberías dejar sola a esa mujer, es decir, ¿quién sabe? ¿Podría estar entrenando duro?- El Caballero del Rey habló, su voz resonaba con autoridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. No debemos rebajarnos y acosar a una mujer- defendió el Guardián Celta que una vez dijo que Yugi era débil -Sabes que tenemos un código de honor para defender-

-Honor, honrar, pfft, lo que sea- Weevil dijo, ganando algunas risitas de los otros caballeros. Incluyendo el caballero dinosaurio.

Continuaron entrenando, formulando planes en sus cabezas.

* * *

-¡¿TU QUE?!- Dark Magician, o más bien Mahad, le gritó a Yugi, con los ojos azul eléctrico muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca colgando abierta cómicamente -¿Usaste qué?- Preguntó, su sorpresa aún no había pasado.

Yugi hizo una mueca y se alejó del maestro mago, Dark Paladin y Dark Magician Girl. No debió haberles dicho eso... Ahora estaba condenado -Accidentalmente usé un hechizo que me convirtió en una mujer. Lo siento, maestros, ¡pero fue importante!- Él suplicó, queriendo acurrucarse y lo más preferiblemente malhumorado en una esquina. Vio la mandíbula de su maestro desquiciarse más, soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-Yugi... ¡Sabes que eso está prohibido! ¿Qué trataste hacer? ¿Maldecir a una persona? ¿Algo? ¿Intentaste aprender un idioma muerto hace mucho tiempo?- El divagaba, sus palabras se detuvieron cuando Yugi hizo una mueca al final de su declaración. Con esto, Mahad hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente de nuevo -Tú...- Susurró. "¿Intentaste aprender un idioma muerto?- Susurró en voz baja, tan baja que hizo que se erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo de Yugi.

-S-sí, yo... lo hice... p-pero fue importante!- Razonó -¡Hay un amigo mío que no puede hablar nuestro idioma y habla en el idioma antiguo! ¡Quería entenderlo! ¡Por favor, maestro!-

-Eso es inaudito...- el anciano Paladín, que fue nombrado como Astulfo sacudió la cabeza, los ojos sabios se dirigieron a Yugi -Te das cuenta de que este hechizo necesita una fuerte contra magia para volver a tu forma original, ¿te das cuenta de eso joven?-

Yugi asintió y se puso nervioso -Y-yo sí... ¡Y lo siento mucho maestros! ¡Realmente no quise usarlo! ¡Estaba tan desesperado!-

Dark Magician Girl, o Mana, hizo un puchero y se acercó a Yugi, golpeándolo en la cabeza. -¿Sabes que te estás poniendo en peligro, verdad? ¡Yugi, la gente estará sobre ti! ¡Te acosarán en esta nueva forma tuya!- agitó la mano para hacer su punto.

Yugi se puso rígido, no creía que esas fueran las consecuencias también. El mago del caos oscuro retenio un gemido

-Mierda…-

Los tres maestros del mundo mágico solo sacudieron sus cabezas, la desilusión brillaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Después de una conferencia sorprendentemente larga de Mahad, un interrogatorio de Astulfo y algunas persuasiones de Mana, Yugi fue liberado de la sede y enviado a casa. Desaminado y pisoteado ante la revelación de que tenía que aprender el contra hechizo de él solo. ¡El mundo no era justo! ¡Qué cruel! Yugi quería quejarse.

Sintió un pincel de magia pinchar en su mente y Yugi respondió “Estoy bien... No te preocupes...” dijo, asegurándole al dragón que estaba preguntando por su seguridad. Yami había puesto este enlace en su mente para que supiera cómo le iba y si estaba bien. Por supuesto, Yugi no tuvo el corazón para decir que no. ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos suplicantes y ese puchero que Yami no sabía que era letal para el pobre corazón de Yugi, por lo que ahora se encontraba en esta situación?

La magia se arremolinó y se detuvo antes de acariciar la mente de Yugi nuevamente, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Y cuando no encontró heridas, estaba a punto de retirarse en la grieta de la mente de Yugi, cuando una docena de caballeros se acercaron a su cargo y se alarmo.

-¡Hey mujer!- Una voz alta y áspera hizo que Yugi se detuviera en seco. Se giró hacia la voz y su rostro se torció de disgusto cuando Weevil se le acercó con esa sonrisa fea en su rostro. Los otros caballeros se quedaron atrás, como Rex, el caballero Dinosaurio siguió al paso del caballero Insector. -¿Qué pasa?-

Yugi alzó una ceja y contesto, con la voz llena de sarcasmo -¿No sé? ¿El cielo?- Él espetó, sintiendo que su paciencia se agotaba al ver a estos viles caballeros. Eran conocidos por hacerle trucos baratos a otros, especialmente... el mundo de Yugi se detuvo. Mierda. Olvidó que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pues joder... estaba jodido. Jodeme con una motosierra.

“Uhh... ¿Yami? ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?” envió con angustia, la magia dentro de su cabeza se rompió y luego desapareció, dejando a Yugi confundido sobre por qué la presencia se fue como un latigazo. Era extraño cuando se había ido, la cabeza de Yugi se sentía extrañamente vacía. Juró que sintió la ligera ira en el enlace

-Oh, vamos, no seas así- Weevil continuó con su voz llorosa, atreviéndose a dar un paso adelante que hizo que Yugi se tensara, apretando con fuerza su bastón mientras luchaba por controlarse -¿Qué tal una cara bonita como tu viene con nosotros? ya sabes para relajarte y conocernos, Jejeje...- agregó.

Yugi se sintió disgustado y se giró –Gracias, pero no gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que atender- Estaba a punto de alejarse, si Weevil no lo hubiera agarrado de la muñeca y jalarlo en su dirección.

-¡Ven con nosotros, será divertido!- dijo, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos eran amenazantes. Yugi lo fulminó con la mirada y escupió.

-¡No me toques, vil idiota!- Él espetó, sus ojos brillando pura lavanda.

Todos los caballeros se rieron y Rex comentó -Aww Weevil, ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejar a una chica ardiente como esta? Es una luchadora- Él se rio e inclinó la cabeza, el rugido de la risa giraba en los nervios de Yugi como papel de lija.

El comentario final que hizo Weevil hizo que Yugi se tambaleara y lanzara una poderosa longitud de onda de magia -Ella estará bien. Quiero decir, amo a las chicas luchadoras- sonrió. -Especialmente en el lado delgado-

¡ESO FUE TODO!

Yugi rugió y en el proceso desató la magia que amenazaba con sofocar a los caballeros que lo habían rodeado. Todos los caballeros gritaron, cayendo hacia atrás y protegiéndose del duro impacto que causó la magia oscura. El cabello ahora largo de Yugi se agitó a su alrededor, el aura oscura cubría su forma y sus ojos brillaban con una sangrienta lavanda, se burló, su bastón estaba listo para atacar al gorgojo de ojos grandes, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo -Tú...- dijo enojado. -¡Criaturas repugnantes! ¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió. Sus ojos vagando por los caballeros caídos, viéndolos estremecerse y temblar ante su mirada.

-¡Cómo te atreves a acosarme cuando claramente no has sido nada más que basuras de caballeros que me trataron como una mierda cuando estaba en mi forma normal! Me golpeaste, me insultaste, me ponías nombres ¡¡ imperdonable!! ¡Cobardes, ustedes confabulados de mierda! ¡Se atreven a interponerse en mi camino, yo, Yugi Motou, el mago del caos! ¡Qué despreciables son!- gritó, sus poderes aumentaron en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras que comenzó a levitar del suelo.

Los caballeros estaban mortalmente silenciosos, sus rostros palidecían cuando se daban cuenta de con quién acababan de cruzarse. El caballero Genzo habló, su voz cargada de comprensión -No... salida...- Susurró.

Los ojos de Weevil eran más anchos que los platillos, Yugi se burló más -¿Eres Yugi Motou?- Él chilló, alejándose del hombre furioso, ahora mujer.

Yugi se burló -Yo... es mejor que pienses en una buena excusa, y contare hasta diez antes de enviarte al reino de las sombras...- siseó en voz baja.

-uno…-

-¡No, por favor espera! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Perdónanos!-

-dos…-

-¡Espere por favor!-

-tres…-

Antes de que Yugi pudiera terminar de contar, un silbido agudo lo sacó de su estado de ira, junto con los caballeros encogidos. Levantó la vista y abrió mucho los ojos al ver quién era. Las alas rojas y la larga cola brillando a la fuerte luz del sol _“¡Oh, mierda! Yami! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!”_ Yugi pensó.

No, no, no, esto no estaba sucediendo.

Weevil y los otros caballeros gritaron-¡ES UN DRAGÓN! ¡TODOS ARMADOS!- El caballero de pelo verde gritó. Yugi disparó un hechizo que hizo que los caballeros cayeran hacia atrás y lejos mientras el dragón descendía bruscamente, descendió en la dirección inicial de Yugi. Yami dejó escapar un gruñido agudo, extendiendo sus manos. Yugi recibió el mensaje e inmediatamente corrió a encontrarse con Yami, extendiendo su mano libre para que Yami la alcanzara.

-¡YAMI!-

Rex le gritó a Yugi -¡PERRA! ¡HAS ESTADO ESCONDIENDO UN DRAGÓN DE TODOS! ¡LE DIRE ESTO A TODOS!-

Yami dejó escapar un gruñido agudo, logrando disparar una luz dorada con un movimiento de su cola, enviándola en espiral hacia los caballeros. Todos se alejaron de la luz con un fuerte grito, ya que la cosa explotó cuando entró en contacto con los azulejos de la academia.

Toda la escuela tembló cuando Yami agarró la mano de Yugi con la suya, y lo lanzo al aire. Yugi gritó fuerte cuando fue arrojado, y Yami lo siguió de inmediato. -¡YAMI! ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡QUÉ MIERDA!-

Yami dejó escapar un gruñido agudo y una vez más estiró sus brazos, cayendo libremente junto con Yugi y luego atrapó al mago en sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Por instinto, Yugi envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de Yami, el se aferró fuertemente al otro. -¡Sácanos de aquí ahora! No quiero arriesgarme a que te vean- Él ordenó, sangrienta lavanda comenzando a retroceder.

Yami abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, batiendo sus alas constantemente, si no fuera por los disparos y los gritos que les apuntaban y trataban de golpearlos. Yami entró en pánico y apretó su agarre alrededor de Yugi, luego se alejó, con las alas batiendo frenéticamente mientras intentaba escapar junto con Yugi.

-¡No los dejes escapar, idiotas! ¡Eso es un dragón y lo necesitamos! ¡Tiene las cualidades que nos harán invencibles!- Weevil gritó. Yugi miró hacia abajo y jadeó, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba cuando vio a sus maestros mirándolo con asombro y traición

-¡Maten a ese mago! ¡No me importa él!- Alguien gritó y Yugi cerró los ojos, murmurando un hechizo.

-Adiós...-

Apunto a su bastón en la dirección de los disparos y dejó que su magia se arrastrara hacia su bastón, y disparo a través de la gema verde. Los zarcillos oscuros tocaron al suelo a un ritmo rápido, haciendo que los caballeros pisotearan y corrieran ya que la magia de Yugi es veneno. Soltaron maldiciones y gritos, maldiciendo a Yugi y al dragón hacia los cielos.

Yugi sollozó y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Yami, apretó con fuerza el bastón y su brazo que rodeaba el cuello de Yami lo apretó suabemente.

Yami no le hizo caso, sus pupilas se cortaron, completamente en modo de escape, mientras volaba hacia el cielo y lejos de la escuela que terminó en caos debido a algunos caballeros que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para provocar a Yugi. El agarre de Yami fue suave alrededor de Yugi mientras volaban a través del cielo azul hacia las nubes, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.


	4. De Salvación y Regalos

Los gritos, los aterrados gritos de la aldea de abajo eran demasiado fuertes y claros para los oídos de Yami, lo que aumentaba su pánico. Yugi se había dado cuenta de esto, y con prisa, trató de consolar al dragón mientras volaban frenéticamente por el aire. Yugi acariciaba el cabello de Yami. -Yami, oye. Cálmate, estás entrando en pánico- Susurró, tratando de calmar al dragón mientras volaba.

-¡Tras de ellos! ¡No los dejen escapar!- Una voz aguda sonó. Yami chilló y se detuvo, las pupilas se entrecerraron y se tensaron cuando se volvió para mirar a los caballeros que apuntaban sus armas hacia Yami y Yugi.

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron. ¡Sus amigos estaban allí abajo! ¿Qué estaba planeando Yami? Para el horror del Mago del Caos Negro, Yami comenzó a gruñir, aparentemente cambiando y ante los mismos ojos de Yugi. Se transformó completamente en un majestuoso dragón rojo del cielo, con escamas rojas y vientre negro, apareciendo una segunda boca que amenazaba con devorar a cualquiera que se atreviera a provocarlo. Por una vez, Yugi estaba aterrorizada por Yami, aferrada a las garras del dragón rojo.

Ryou, un aldeano de Change of Heart y uno de los amigos de Yugi, se quedó allí, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, antes de gritar -¡ESE ES EL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO LEGENDARIO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIRANDO?! ¡CORRAN, TONOS!- Ryou gritó. Nadie se movió

Yami abrió la boca.

Y rugió.

Los ojos de Yugi se agrandaron, un repentino dolor estalló en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndolo agarrar el lugar y gritar en agonía. ¡Mierda! Su cabeza...! ¡Duele mucho! ¿Qué era este poder masivo tratando de tomar sus sentidos y magia?

Todos los habitantes se volvieron balísticos, alejándose de la forma ahora masiva, una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban enfrentando. El legendario dragón del cielo era una bestia con la que no había que meterse, y si las palabras de Ryou eran ciertas, entonces... ¡entonces todos morirían!

Yami abrió la boca, algo parecido al sonido de un taladro que se escuchaba mientras Yami reunía su energía, preparándose para disparar. Anzu gritó -¡Chicos! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora! ¡Apresurensen! ¡¡Salgan, aléjensen, váyansen!!!-

La multitud se alejó corriendo, sus gritos resonantes de misericordia y horror se mezclaron haciendo que Yami se tensara más. Estaba tan cerca de terminar la energía que estaba reuniendo.

Jonouchi silbo y miró a Yugi, la tristeza se desvaneció en los ojos oscuros de miel, gritando a su amigo -¡YUGI! ¡DETÉNELO! ¡SI NO ES POR LAS PERSONAS, POR NOSOTROS!- Él dijo.

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de golpe. Esa voz... ¡Él conocía esa voz! Jonouchi! Giro la cabeza, vio que el Caballero Espadachín de Llama lo miraba fijamente con inquebrantable esperanza y confianza. Hizo que Yugi quisiera llorar porque alguien todavía tenía fe en él. Todavía confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no gritarle a la cara de cosas horribles.

Yugi se liberó de la garra del dragón ahora transformado, pronunció un hechizo que le permitía volar. La energía oscura de su magia lo rodeaba. A toda prisa, voló hacia la cara de Yami y extendió los brazos, usando su cuerpo como escudo. El mago sabía que era bastante estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que es pequeño, y que simplemente parecía muy patético, flotando frente al dragón que era cuatro veces su tamaño. Yugi habló de la manera más tranquila que podía hacer.

-Yami, detente…-

El dragón se congeló, se formó en el aire, inmóvil, con la boca con la energía crepitante aún abierta, luego gruñó. Yugi sintió temblar de ansiedad mientras miraba un ojo dorado que no tenía reconocimiento.

Yugi respiró hondo y luego levantó su bastón, cerró los ojos y luego recitó un hechizo, tan grande y poderoso que comenzó a levantar la brisa y las nubes se oscurecieron. Yami rugió y miró al cielo confundido, luego otra vez a Yugi, gruñendo.

Yugi apretó los dientes y gritó con voz dominante, con la mano libre dirigida a su corazón y su bastón dirigido al dragón -EVENIO! TRANSPORT!-

Hubo un destello de un relámpago y un ataque de trueno que hizo que la gente se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos. Un fuerte rugido, y luego el viento se aceleró, los habitantes tropezaron por la intensidad del aire. Tan rápido como fue lanzado, los vientos se detuvieron inmediatamente y no hubo más ruido.

La gente abrió los ojos y jadeó. Ningún dragón o mago a la vista. ¿A dónde se habían ido?

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, una gran nube oscura y arremolinada abrió un agujero, escupiendo a Yugi y Yami, que estaban aturdidos y desorientados. El dragón aún no se había transformado de nuevo a su forma normal, descubriendo que no había más ruido que lo mareara. Sacudiendo la cabeza e inmediatamente se enderezó, sus alas se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Yugi. Chillo cuando vio que el mago esta flojo como una muñeca cuando comenzó a acercarse al suelo.

Yugi se sintió mareado y débil, apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, demasiado cansado como para luchar. Esta tan agotado... tenía tantas ganas de dormir... Solo podía sentir que estaba flotando. ¿Le ha pasado algo? -"Yami..."- gritó inconscientemente, con los ojos cerrados.

Yami rugió alarmado y rápidamente se lanzó hacia abajo, alcanzando a Yugi a un ritmo relativamente rápido, el mago estaba a solo unos metros del suelo, extendiendo sus garras, se preparó. -"¡YUGI!"- Gritó en su enlace, la mente del mago rozando cansadamente contra la suya. Atrapó a Yugi e inmediatamente lo presionó contra la placa del pecho, con las alas dobladas a los costados mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo y nivelaba los árboles. El dragón del cielo dejó escapar un rugido, gimiendo por el impacto ya que había usado su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Yugi. Estiró el cuello y miró a Yugi, viéndolo dormir pacíficamente sobre su garra con agarre, y su bastón a la vista.

Yami comenzó a cambiar de nuevo a su forma mucho más pequeño y normal, cabeza, manos y piernas humanas, todo el mismo día que Yugi lo conoció, agarrando al mago en brazos. Él gimió, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos. -"Y-Yugi... ¡No me dejes!"- se atragantó, saliendo las primeras lágrimas.

Yugi no respondió, en cambio solo abrió los ojos y miró al dragón que lloraba. El mago acercó temblorosamente su mano enguantada de cuero rasgados a la mejilla de Yami. Yami abrió los ojos de golpe ante la respiración agitada de Yugi, al ver la mano que sw acercaba, agarrándola e inmediatamente poniéndola en su mejilla.

-"Quédate conmigo, Yugi. Por favor, por favor... quédate conmigo... No te duermas" - suplicó y rogó, las lágrimas salpicaban la cara del mago, sin saber que sonaba asustado, desesperado y aterrorizado de que Yugi lo dejaría. -"No me dejes solo... no... significas todo para mí..."- susurró.

Yugi no podía entender lo que decía Yami, pero escuchó el zumbido de la magia del dragón en el fondo de su mente, una voz de barítono que le era familiar. Yugi se apoyó en el pecho de Yami y cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus dedos temblar y sentir la piel de la suave mejilla de Yami. "-Yami...-" respondió en el enlace. "-No... llores... por..."- fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que el mundo de Yugi se desvaneciera en negro, el agotamiento lo hizo desmayarse, el cuerpo y los dedos se relajaron.

Yami gimió y sostuvo a Yugi cerca, queriendo entrar en pánico pero no pudo, queriendo gritar, pero aun así encontró un nudo en la garganta. Solo Yugi le hizo esto a él, nadie más. Buscó frenéticamente en la mente de Yugi, sintiéndola agotada. Comprobando aún más, exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrió que el Mago del Caos Negro simplemente esta inconsciente, el tinte de preocupación nunca lo abandonó, permaneciendo allí mientras levantaba a Yugi en sus brazos.

Mirando a su alrededor buscando un lugar seguro, corrió hacia una cueva de montaña cercana, abriendo sus alas y precipitándose, llegando a la cueva en 5 segundos. Cuando entró en la cueva, junto con Yugi, inmediatamente bajó al mago y se acurrucó contra él, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el agotado que había salvado.

Yami sintió que sus párpados caían, enroscando su cola alrededor de Yugi y luego siguiéndola en el estrecho abrazo del sueño.

* * *

Pasó una semana completa cuando Yugi se despertó. El mago del caos negro siente sus huesos crujir en protesta. Soltó un gemido de dolor, estremeciéndose ligeramente y mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Él no está muerto, ¿verdad? Había recordado lo que había sucedido claro como el día, recordó la sensación sofocante de transportar a alguien tan grande y pesado como Yami. Todo estaba tan vívidamente impreso.

¿Dónde está su compañero dragón?

\- "¿Estás bien, Yugi?" - una voz habló, haciendo que Yugi chirriara y enfrentara los brillantes ojos dorados. Respiró hondo y asintió.

-Estoy bien Yami. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, el pensamiento en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que había algo mal con la voz de Yami. ¿Tenía un eco y una distorsión distintos?

Yami se hizo ver completamente a la luz, algunas joyas colgando de su boca, y algunas colgando de su mano. Había una tela blanca de algo que Yami estaba agarrando, y Yugi parpadeó completamente confundido -¿Qué es todo esto, Yami?-

Yami inclinó la cabeza y frunció las cejas, hablando en su enlace y asustando a Yugi, cuando descubrió que Yami no estaba hablando en lengua humana sino en el idioma de los dragones -"Es un... es un regalo... Para ti, Yugi..." - explicó. -"Pensé que lo necesitabas, y bueno... Has estado durmiendo con esa ropa durante una semana..."- explicó el dragón, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Yugi gritó, disparando en posición vertical y luego aterrizando sobre su trasero, señalando acusadoramente a san Yami, con los ojos muy abiertos -¡T-tú...! ¡Puedo - puedo entenderte!- Él gritó. Mierda! ¿Qué…como, cuando… qué?

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron, su cola y sus alas se pusieron flojas antes de parpadear y sacudir su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaba a Yugi. -"¿Puedes entenderme? ¡Eso es genial!"- vitoreó, sintiéndose feliz.

Sin embargo, Yugi no estaba. Estaba conmocionado -Yo ah... gahh... guhh...que…- Fue todo lo que logró pronunciar. Cerró la boca y luego continuó con una voz muy pequeña y muy débil -...Estoy siendo tonto, ¿no?-

Yami inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió, sonriendo y quitándose el oro que colgaba de sus labios y manos, ofreciéndolo a Yugi con una mirada nerviosa. Era como si el fuera a ver una mujer pidiendo su mano en matrimonio o algo así. Con todo el sonrojo hizo que su cara coincidiera con las otras partes de su cuerpo. -"Aquí... es para ti... por favor ¿lo aceptarías?"- dijo en voz baja. También dejó una prenda blanca, que Yugi le echó un vistazo completo y vio que era una túnica.

Yugi parpadeó y tomó la túnica. Sonriéndole, y luego a Yami, extendiendo su mano y acariciando la cabeza del dragón, ganando un ronroneo a cambio. El oro brillaba frente a la posición arrodillada de Yugi -Gracias, Yami... son muy bonitas... ¿de dónde sacaste el oro y la túnica?-

Yami se giró avergonzado y jugueteó con sus manos, golpeando la cola en el borde rocoso de la cueva. -"Oh, ah... la túnica me la entregó una Sphyria y un Elfo Místico. Aquí hay muchos otros caballeros monstruos de duelo que son amables Yugi. Ellos ni siquiera te tocarían porque respetan mis deseos de que no quería que te tocaran. En cuanto al oro”- se sonrojó. -"Hubo viajeros que descuidadamente dejaron esto y no les importó, así que los recogí"- soltó.

Yugi frunció el ceño -Yami...- Estaba a punto de reprender al dragón, pero Yami lo interrumpió con un gemido.

-"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo siento, Yugi! ¡Pero lo hice por ti! ¡Honestamente! ¡Ellos no miraron hacia atrás ni les importó que se les cayera el oro!”-

Yugi hizo una pausa y consideró las palabras de Yami, dejando que se hundiera en su cabeza y luego se hundió ligeramente mientras apretaba la túnica contra su pecho. Sus tetas todavía estaban allí... Suspiró -Está bien, está bien. Cálmate- se rio entre dientes -Son encantadores. Los aceptaré- Luego se animó.

-Oye, te he dado el apodo Yami ya que no sé quién eres...- Hizo una pausa -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Atem parpadeó y se enderezó, mordiéndose el pulgar y mirando a Yugi con timidez, con la cara enrojecida. –“Mi nombre no puede ser descifrado por la lengua humana, pero los humanos me llaman Atemshepsut Aknamkanon y Osiris el Dragón del Cielo... pero... prefiero que me llamen Atem”- el dijo descaradamente, su cola golpeando y sus alas revoloteando.

Yugi levantó una ceja y sonrió, apoyándose en Yami ahora conocido como Atem. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del dragón del cielo. Obviamente, Atem se tensó, pero se relajó pronto y, vacilante, envolvió su cola alrededor de ambos, levanto los brazos para rodear a Yugi.

-Atem, ¿eh? Me gusta. Atem- Yugi probó el nombre, encontrando que la extraña sensación de pronunciar el nombre del dragón encajaba en su lengua. Él sonrió y se rio entre dientes, a pesar de que su corazón le dolía por lo que había sucedido.

Yugi más bien sintió que vio la sincera sonrisa de Atem a través del enlace, sus mentes rozándose entre sí en un gesto reconfortante. -"Gracias Yugi…”-

Yugi tarareó -De nada Atem... también agradecerte por salvarme...-

Atem respondió, su agarre alrededor de Yugi se apretó. -"Debería ser yo quien te agradezca... Me detuviste de causar estragos en tu pueblo..."- dijo, arrepintiéndose en su voz, ojos dorados volviéndose papa.Yugi solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es comprensible, Atem ... Solo no te culpes a ti mismo...-

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y reconfortados en medio del dolor que estaban experimentando durante el evento que había tenido lugar hace una semana.


	5. Conclusión

Yugi se preguntó cuándo se había enamorado.

¿Tal vez desde el momento en que lo vio o cuando Atem lo había salvado de la ira de los otros caballeros? No estaba seguro, pero Yugi sintió un molesto pensamiento que debería saber. Los pensamientos hicieron enojar a Yugi, frustrado al límite cuando no pudo, por su propia vida, descubrir estos complejos sentimientos que tenía por el joven dragón.

 _“_ _¿Por qué no puedo entender estos jodidos sentimientos?”_ se encontraba gritando internamente, queriendo arrancarse el pelo y probablemente arañarse la cara.

Ha pasado un año desde que sucedió ese incidente en su ciudad natal, la noticia llegó hasta las fronteras de que El mago del caos negro estaba con un dragón. Yugi quería pulverizarlos, pero Atem, el dulce y pequeño Atem, le dijo a Yugi que no necesitaban causar una escena, o peor, hacerlo más dañino de lo que ya era para la reputación de Yugi, que luego resultó en su primera pelea y Yugi dándose cuenta con una sorprendente revelación de que se había enamorado de un dragón.

De todos los... ¡Tenía que caer con un dragón! ¡Y un hombre también, no menos!

Se cortaron las conexiones, se rompieron los lazos y se interrumpieron todas las comunicaciones. El malentendido se dejó como está, nunca se borrará, simplemente dejando todo el desastre detrás de ellos. Yugi descubrió que no le importaba, que se protegería a sí mismo y a Atem de cualquier daño inminente si hubiera alguno.

Yugi se había acercado a los otros monstruos de duelo en el área donde residían, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. No lo molestaron, pero lo aceptaron como uno de los suyos y el mago estaba más que feliz de devolverle el favor. Atem también fue aceptado en la comunidad, lo que les había traído paz sobre todos.

Yugi todavía estaba en esta forma maldita como una chica, sin saber aún cómo deshacerlo, nunca trató por temor a volver a equivocarse. No estaba en su naturaleza dudar en cada oportunidad de practicar, pero aquí estaba él mismo adivinando cosas, deseando no estar atrapado en este cuerpo condenado.

El mago había perdido su ropa de cuero por el incidente que sucedió y se vio obligado a usar una túnica blanca suelta que sostenía una faja de color carmesí, sus otras túnicas consistían en azules, rojos y dorados, con la variedad de fajas tambien. A Yugi no le importaba su ropa nueva, pero deseaba volver a su atuendo habitual.

También había perdido su bastón y Atem salió inmediatamente a buscarlo, haciendo que Yugi entrara en pánico cuando el dragón no regresó durante horas. Cuando Atem regreso, traía el bastón de Yugi en sus garras. El mago, aliviado, se lanzó hacia el dragón, desvariando y balbuceando sobre lo que podría haberle sucedido si no hubiera tenido cuidado, pero por lo demas se alegraba de que el dragón estuviera bien.

-Oh, estoy tan contento de que no estés muerto!-

-"¡Por qué, Yugi! ¡No pienses así! Yo siempre, siempre volveré a ti sin importar qué. Lo prometo”-

Atem le había prometido y Yugi no sabía cómo reaccionar; ¿cómo podría él cuando esas sinceras palabras salieron de los labios del dragón y lo hicieron doler con un anhelo descarado? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de exhibición, así que simplemente se acercó para abrazar a Atem, que fue correspondido con mucha alegría.

Atem le daba regalos, lo colmó de atención y se aseguraba de que lo cuidaran y lo amaran, reemplazando el espacio vacío y anhelando el corazón de Yugi. Honestamente, el estaba viviendo su vida al máximo con Atem a su lado. Solo un problema, Yugi era ajeno al cortejo de Atem.

Era ajeno a la razón por la que Atem le daba regalos caros y brillantes, cuando Atem lo calentó y lo mantuvo alejado del aire frío de la noche, ajeno a cuando Atem lo protegia cada vez que alguien se acercara demasiado a Yugi. Oh sí, Yugi era ajeno a todas estas cosas.

Actualmente se está bañando en el manantial, un área privada para los monstruos de duelo femeninos que se bañaban, cuando Atem lo arrinconó ese día.

* * *

Flashback

Yugi estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, limpiando y fregando la suciedad y la mugre que se aferraba a su cuerpo, todavía en ese condenado cuerpo femenino al que se había acostumbrado y lo detestaba. De la nada, Atem había aparecido cerca de un arbusto sin previo aviso, asustando a Yugi.

-¡Atem!- gritó, mortificado, con la cara roja, agachándose bajo el agua, con los brazos cubriendo su pecho que sin duda tenia los pequeños montículos -¡No me asustes así!-

Atem tuvo la audacia de sonrojarse, dando una sonrisa tímida y luego mirando hacia abajo. - "Mis disculpas, Yugi”- murmuró y levantó la vista. - "pero tengo que decirte algo, perdóname si será al azar... Pero... si... solo ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme?"-

Había vacilación y desesperación en la voz de Atem, que Yugi noto, consciente de que lo que sea que estuviera en la mente del dragón claramente lo estaba molestando. Entonces Yugi dejó todo a un lado y dirigió toda su atención a su compañero, agarro una toalla y envolviéndose rápidamente con ella para cubrir su desnudez. Atem movió sus iris dorados hacia Yugi y luego lo desvió.

-Por supuesto Atem ¿Qué es?- Yugi preguntó suavemente.

Atem se mordió el labio inferior. Maldita sea, es adorable. Y habló con una voz pequeña y frágil –“¿Prometes que no me odiarás por esto?"- Preguntó, queriendo seguridad

Yugi frunció el ceño ante la rareza de la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Atem? -Atem, nos conocemos desde hace un año y medio, ya te conozco bien. Si no me mata ni me hace daño, no te odiaré por eso-

Atem levantó la vista de debajo de sus pestañas oscuras -"¿Promesa?"-

Yugi sonrió -Lo prometo... Pero si es demasiado, podría...-

-"Quiero que seas mi compañero"-

Yugi retrocedió como si hubiera sido mordido, con los ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad. Estaba... ¿Estaba oyendo bien? -Yo... lo siento... ¿Qué?- Agarró el borde de la toalla y la apretó con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Atem miró hacia abajo, con la cara roja, sintiendo su cola enrollarse a su alrededor, la incómoda situación lo hizo retorcerse -"Es solo que... te quiero Yugi. Quiero que pases el resto de tu vida, aquí conmigo. Sé mi compañero de vida, mi pareja"- susurró y levantó la vista de nuevo. -"Quiero que seas mía, ¿sabes? Iluminas mis días más oscuros de mi vida, me contentas, me haces desear nada más, nada más que tú. Entiendo que si no quieres ser mía, sin embargo, me quedaré a tu lado como lo hace un amigo”-

Yugi se echó hacia atrás en la primavera, aterrizando sobre su trasero en el agua, con los ojos saltones, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua, sus pensamientos sensibles lo dejaron en el momento en que Atem confesó -Yo... tú...?- tartamudeó, con el corazón martilleando rápidamente sobre su pecho, su cara colorado de rojo -tú... no puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué yo?-

Atem lo miró fijamente a los ojos, que dio una sorpresa letal al corazón del pobre Yugi -"Hablo en serio... No sé por qué me intrigas, ni sé por qué me haces sentir como el dragón más afortunado que existe".- No es un tono áspero o suave, simplemente declarando nada más que la verdad.

Yugi continuó mirándolo calladamente y Atem dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, una risa sin humor escapó de sus labios -"Desearía que me hubieras respondido Yugi... Pero tu silencio es suficiente respuesta... Yo... nos vemos luego... supongo"-

Atem comenzó a alejarse, con el ala y la cola colgando sin fuerzas en la derrota detrás de él mientras se alejaba dolorosamente del hombre que adora y ama. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Yugi de todas las personas?

-¡Atem espera!-

Vaciló en sus pasos y de hecho dejó de moverse, sin girarse para mirar a Yugi. Sabía que Yugi tenía la cabeza baja, inclinada hacia un lado, sus rasgos reflejados en las aguas cristalinas, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo.

-Sí, no respondí, pero no te estaba rechazando directamente- comenzó, inquieto cuando Atem se giró hacia él, con una luz confusa en sus ojos, rasgos retorcidos para que coincida con los sentimientos reflejados en esos remolinos dorados.

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Yugi?"- Atem retumbó con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

En serio, Yugi quería reír, forzándose a sí mismo a no hacerlo y en su lugar respondió, tratando de calmar su voz -Tu confesión... m-me pilló desprevenido es todo...- susurró -Por favor ¿me dejarías pensarlo?-

Atem lo miró fijamente, con tención. Lentamente, oh tan agonizantemente lento, dejó que la tensión desapareciera de su forma ante las palabras de Yugi -"Esperaré tu respuesta. Esperare por siempre si eso es lo que se necesita”- Y luego Atem se alejaba, dejando a Yugi solo.

Fin flashback

* * *

Ahora, en el día de hoy de su reflexión después de la última semana de la confesión de Atem, Yugi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de sus sentimientos por su amigo. Sentía que era mucho más que una amistad, aunque no estaba seguro de cuán profundo era. No estaba seguro de si era enamoramiento o amor, atrapado entre los dos y discutiendo de un lado a otro.

El agarre de Yugi sobre su bastón es fuerte, mordiéndose el labio al contemplar su situación actual. Suspiró en voz alta en la derrota, jurando que era demasiada exageración, fue a buscar a Atem. Al carajo, se encontró pensando. Al carajo todo lo que dice la ley. No dudaría más.

El irá tras Atem si es lo último que haga.

-"Yugi, ¡ayúdame!"- una voz angustiada en el enlace, oleadas de pánico y gritos asaltando el enlace, llamando la atención de Yugi, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

-"¡Atem! ¿Qué pasa?"- exigió, sintiendo el rumbo de ansiedad y miedo desde el extremo del enlace de Atem.

-"¡E-están aquí, Yugi! ¡Por favor! ¡Quieren matarme! ¡Son los caballeros! ¡Me encontraron! ¡¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!"- Yugi sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Oh no... ¡Están lastimando a Atem!

La respiración de Yugi se aceleró y todo lo que vio fue rojo en ese momento, el control que siempre tenía sobre su temperamento se rompió y el mago no supo más. Podía sentir su cuerpo levitar y luego lanzar fuego tras fuego en alguna parte, escuchando los gritos de dolor, los golpes sordos, los ecos de gritos de horror y miedo, y el repugnante goteo de sangre, siempre incrustado en su oído y mente.

* * *

Cuando Yugi despertaba, algo húmedo se deslizó por sus mejillas, los gemidos llenando sus oídos y haciéndole gemir. Frunciendo los ojos con fuerza ¿Quién demonios estaba haciendo el ruido?

-"¿Y-Yugi?"- una suave voz habló

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de golpe. Violeta se encontró con el oro. Yugi sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se sorbía cuando Atem rompió a llorar y lo abrazó, causando que el mago jadeara, parpadeando y gimiendo de dolor.

-"¡Oh, gracias a los cielos! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!"- La voz de Atem se quebró, al borde del llanto

Yugi gimió y se apoyó contra el pecho de Atem, se formó un fuerte dolor de cabeza detrás de los párpados -¿Qué pasó?-

Atem parpadeó, mirando a Yugi con sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban como las puestas de sol doradas que se arremolinaban en el cielo ardiente. –“no te recuerdas?"-

Atem se mordió los labios. -"Tú... los caballeros... los destruiste, Yugi, los eliminaste, y solo..."- Se detuvo, sin saber qué más decir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo de Yugi se desvanecio, su respiración se detuvo ante las inquietantes palabras de Atem. No, no, no podría haberlo hecho, simplemente no podía... -Yo... yo no... por qué...- tartamudeó, con lágrimas en el borde de su visión.

Hubo un largo silencio que Atem rompió, una pequeño y gentil sonrisa pintando sus labios –“Pero... me protegiste... y estoy agradecido Yugi. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ellos podrían habernos matado..."- susurró, inclinándose y plantando un suave beso en la frente del mago.

Yugi lamentó las consecuencias de sus acciones, ¡pero joder! Esos malditos caballeros habían intentado asesinar a Atem. ¡Nadie le quitará este dragón, ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Nadie le quitará a Atem a Yugi!

Cuando Atem se alejó, Yugi lo siguió de inmediato y lo atrajo hacia atrás, ahuecando su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron, sus movimientos se detuvieron mientras veía los labios de Yugi atrapar los suyos. Su sorpresa duró poco, ya que lentamente se derritió en ese beso conmovedor, con las manos se escabulleron para envolver la cintura de Yugi y acercarlo. Yugi envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Atem, enterrando sus dedos en la salvaje melena de su compañero.

La cola del dragón los envolvió cómodamente y si Yugi tenía alguna queja, no la expresó, eligiendo gozar y disfrutar del beso de Atem. Sus labios son tan suaves... Yugi dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción que Atem imitó.

El no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había vuelto a su forma masculina, lentamente pero gradualmente su cuerpo volvió a su forma original. Ellos permanecieron en su abrazo íntimo todo el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que el aire se convirtió en un problema y tuvieron que separarse para respirar, tragando el aire que tanto necesitaban.

Atem lo miró con timidez y luego parpadeó, viendo su forma, sonriendo suavemente al otro, con una mirada cariñosa mientras acariciaba la nariz de Yugi con la suya, haciendo que el mago tarareara en agradecimiento -"Cambiaste de nuevo"- dijo -"¿por cuánto tiempo...?"-

Yugi miró su cuerpo y sonrió, sintiéndose mareado de que había vuelto a su forma normal. Miró a Atem y sonrió, juntando sus frentes dulcemente -Ah, bueno, no importa- bajó la voz -te tengo para mí ahora. No te comparto con nadie ni te alejarán de mí, mi pequeño dragón- susurra con adoración.

Atem se rio suavemente de la cursi línea de Yugi, acariciando nuevamente sus narices y picoteando los labios de Yugi –“¿Entonces es un sí?”- pregunta

-¡No, fue el estímulo del momento. Por supuesto, es un sí!- Él dice incondicionalmente .

Atem se rio y sacudió la cabeza -"Mi mago..."- susurra amorosamente y acaricia la mejilla de Yugi.

Yugi puso los ojos en blanco y una vez más presionó sus labios, sus cuerpos se moldearon y encajaron como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Atem gustosamente le devolvió el beso, abrazando a Yugi con amor.

Allí, en el medio del campo de batalla, los dos amantes se besaron debajo del sol del mediodía.

Nunca corrigieron los rumores, nunca aclararon el malentendido que sucedió en el pueblo. No, no importa lo que todos digan, Yugi y Atem siempre estarán juntos.

Y este es el fin de la historia del mago y el dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer
> 
> XxDreamPuzzlexX me dijo que es un final abierto para que los lectores puedan decidir qué sucederá después del final


End file.
